Tenten's Life
by ShurikenKitten
Summary: Tenten's past: Little Tenten wants to be a kunoichi, but tradition forbids her. What will this determined young girl do in order to fulfill her biggest dream?
1. Her Biggest Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Some of the characters here belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A lot of yu may know that Tenten's past hasn't been revealed in the Naruto series or in the manga. So let's make one up, shall we? It's hard to make it seem convincing but I'll try.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A Big Dream for a Little Girl…**

In a rather large house somewhere south of Konoha, A Family of five were having their dinner.

"So, how was your day?" The mother asked with a smile, hoping for good news.

The little girl, the youngest of the family, sat up to hear what her brothers would have to say.

"It wasn't much. Just accomplished two missions." Jun, the eldest, said without much interest.

"Um.. That's nice Jun-kun…" The mother replied.

"Well, Imadori sensei said that the Chuunin exams are coming soon, and I'm pretty nervous about it…" Gon, the second eldest, spoke this time. He poked the carrot on his plate with his fork, indicating that he'd lost his appetite just thinking about it.

The father seemed disappointed with that action. And the mother semmed worried.

"I drew something pretty!!" A squeaky voice soon broke the silence.

Tenten, the youngest, and the only girl in the family(aside from the mom), grinned as they turned to look at her, somehow willing to listen to the rest.

"Um.. What is it, honey?" The mother asked with a smile this time.

"It's a kunai!!" She blurted with much power in her voice. "Someday, I'll be holding the real one! And I'll be good at using it too!! I'll be a strong Kunoichi!"

Her father raised a brow.

"Tenten, you know the family tradition." He said with a dark voice.

"Tradition…." She lowered her head. "Right…"

"Don't give me that look!" He slammed his hand on the table, which shook the silver ware causing a ringing noise. "You know women in our family aren't allowed to be ninjas!"

The mother stayed silent. So did the boys. Their father's words were always final. No one would ever dare to debate with him or even question his orders.

After supper, the mother started to wash the dishes. Tenten headed straight to her room. They could see the disappointment on her face. They could see that she was holding back her tears.

The sliding door slammed behind her, and that's when the tears started to fall. She wanted so much to be a kunoichi. That was her first biggest dream. She knew she had potential. She'd throw things at a particular object and it would always hit the spot she wanted it to. She'd pretend to be a kunoichi and save her dolls from "danger." And always felt joy in her heart doing that. If she was happy when pretending, how much more when she's actually doing it for real?

Her cousins would always laugh at her. Especially the girls. They'd wear those ridiculous over-colorful kimonos and play tea party while they teased her. She's always been irritated with dresses and skirts. She'd only wear those on occasions. Tenten never cared about how she looked. She tied her hair into two little pony tails and would stay contented(note: she is still 6 years old here and her hair is too short for buns).

She walked across the room and climbed up her bed. The tears started to fade but the sadness didn't. She kept on thinking about her family. About the "unfair" tradition they had. If girls who are not from her family could be kunoichis, why can't she be one? Tenten knew that she had hope. And fell asleep with the content of knowing that.

--to be continued…


	2. The Secret training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Some characters here belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Alright, so this is the continuation for the Tenten Story.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Her Brother…**

**The sun was expected to be out in about an hour, but little Tenten was already awake. She snuck out the backdoor and went to her family's training grounds beside their pond. She could see clearly, being guided by the emergency light her father installed just in case the two boys would want to do some target practice or jutsu training in the middle of the night or something.**

**Tenten smiled as she saw two kunais still stuck on the target dummy. She pulled one out and rubbed it one her cheek.**

"**I'm actually holding one.." She whispered. A typical six year old reaction.**

**The kunai was cold. But it still didn't bother her at all. She pulled out the other one and went about five steps back. She place one kunai in her mouth(from the side), held the other one on her right hand, and concintrated on the target.**

"**Here goes!" She threw the kunai with much force and hit the bullseye without any fuss. Then, she threw the other one and it landed right next to the first one. Still good.**

**She smiled. **

"**Wow, that was cool… I can't believe I did that. Well, I guess I HAVE been practicing on my dollies."**

"**That was good, Tenten-chan." The voice came from behind her.**

**She went stiff, then slowly turned to see who was there.**

"**G-Gon onii-chan!" She freaked. "I…. I wasn't playing with it! I uh…" She lowered her head. Something she did if ever she had nothing else to say.**

**He pat her on the head. "I saw you throw that kunai." He smiled at her. "You're pretty good!" **

"**Y-You mean… You're not mad?" She looked up at him.**

"**No, I'm not. Tenten, you've got great potential. This was your first time holding a kunai, right?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**See? It took me a month to actually hit the bullseye." He went over to the kunais and pulled both out. "Here. Show nii-san what you've got." He handed her the weapons and stood aside.**

**After an hour, the sun was up. Both Tenten and Gon were sitting on the porch. Gon on the floor and Tenten on the rail, swaying her legs.**

"**I was good, wasn't I?" She grinned.**

"**REALLY REALLY REALLY good!" Her brother grinned back.**

**There was silence after that.**

**Tenten looked up at the sky. The yellow and orange glow made it pleasing to look at.**

"**Nii-chan," She started. "What's it like being a genin?"**

"**Genin? It's good, I guess… But we mostly just do chores and stuff… I wouldn't call that training even if Imadori sensei says so…" He placed both hands on the back of his head and lied down.**

**Tenten giggled. "I wish I also had a sensei… and friends…"**

**Gon looked at her and saw sadness in those eyes again. He searched for words that would help her feel better but their father's face was the only thing that showed up.**

"**Nii-san, what's it like to have friends?"**

"…**Well… It's…" He sat up. "It's great. They've always got your back in any situation. You can always count on them whenever you have problems."**

**She jumped down to the floor and sat next to him.**

"**To have friends, is also in my list." She smiled. "When I finally go to the academy, I'll make lots of them!"**

**Gon smiled back again. "Yeah, and when you get into a team, you should take good care of them, k? They'll be with you for a long time."**

"**A team! Oh, I can't wait! My sensei should be really friendly, and… how many team mates will I have?"**

"**Two."**

"**Right! Both of them should be REALLY strong! And… And good looking!"**

**This statement made him laugh. "Seriously, Tenten-chan. Shouldn't you be thinking about making yourself good looking?" He said jokingly, but earned no reply.**

**Gon looked at her and saw sadness again.**

"**I… Um…" He placed his arm around her. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean that. You're really beautiful, Tenten-chan."**

"**No, it's not that. I don't care about being pretty, anyway." She closed her eyes.**

**Gon soon saw the image of his father. "Don't worry… I think I can convince father."**

"**What? You can?"**

"**Yeah… Anything for my little sister." He grinned.**


End file.
